In a computer system, events may be classified in accordance with visualization of the system. In the system visualization, a relationship (model) of one event occurring as a result of another event may be estimated (modeled), and observed data is matched against the estimated model.
Related art is discussed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2006-11683 and 2010-67047.